Edward Android
Edward Android-Watts is an Android with a soul. He works and lives at the Museum of Terrater in the capital city, Madone. He is married and soulbound to Watt Android-Watts. Appearance Short black hair and peach skin, often wears a visor to cover his eyes. His usually attire consists of a labcoat, a purple dress shirt, black or dark blue jeans and some simple black dress shoes. Wears a golden necklace with a circular amethyst pendant. Looks to be on the thin but toned side otherwise, as if he works out at least a little bit. Personality Usually a very friendly individual, Edward is always happy to meet new people and is curious to find out more about different cultures. As the optimistic sort, he always seems to find happiness in almost everything he does, even if it's something that he doesn't normally enjoy. A very honest and forthcoming individual who very rarely seems to darken in mood, only seeming to do so if he's unsure about something or has lost something he deeply cares for. History Gatekeeper when the Great Father first came to Terrater, he set about creating the Androids, each with their own individual purposes. When they began to create the portals to other worlds, they realized they needed someone to oversee the portals so that no unwanted people would intrude upon Terrater without permission. It was for this purpose that Edward was first created as the Gatekeeper, and he diligently kept watch over the portals for many millenia. When the Great Shadow War happened, the Androids had created a device to change the dark energies of the Ayx into another form. The dark planet shrank into the small form of a soul that was quickly fading due to not being within a body. It was at this point that Edward, at the time known as the Gatekeeper, volunteered himself to be the vessel that would house the soul. The Great Father quickly created another Gatekeeper, and stripped down the old one to make Edward anew. Soul Auxilary Android When he first booted up with the new power source, SAA-001 felt a rush of new information hitting him, realizing very quickly with a few searches that they were emotions. He felt strongly about needing to help, and the first thing on his mind was that Lady Dwayna had been nearly fatally wounded. Having lost some of his parts from his old vessel, the android quivkly set to work modifying them to become new limbs in place of Dwayna's old ones, a left arm and right leg that would function as if she had never lost them. Somewhere along the line he realized that he felt vulnerable, and it was for this reason that he began to search out why. He eventually settled on a human proverb that referenced the eyes being the windows to the soul, and quickly invented a visor that would both cover his eyes and display the emotions that he now seemed to have in color form. When Dwayna woke to see him, he had already decided on his human male appearance, which at the time had shoulder-length hair. She quickly found out that he was actually an Android who merely had a designation for his name, to which he requested a more appropriate one. Thinking on a character from a book that she liked who seemed to be without a heart but still had emotions, she named him Edward. Edward Amongst the many new emotions he began to feel himself feeling, he eventually found himself feeling more towards Dwayna in particular. In a search to discover why that was, he often found himself visiting the castle to talk with her about emotions, in time learning exactly what they meant and how his visor was choosing to display them. They had become quite good friends in the process, but Edward had realized several years down the road that there was in fact more to the issue - he had fallen in love with her. Knowing that Dwayna was still mistrustful of relationships considering her previous one had caused havoc, he respectfully remained her good friend and supported her through some tough times, gaining the same sort of comfort when he was unsure of things. When he figured she was more ready for a relationship, he had prepared himself to be ready to court her, only to find out not long afterwards that she had already found a relationship - with one Michael Tourniquet, whom she had eternally bound herself to. Brokenhearted, Edward found himself truly miserable for the first time in his life. Through a climatic battle with a demon, he was shown through a nightmare his worst fears - that he and Dwayna had been originally fated to be, but the Fates had changed the day she met Michael. Feeling close to losing himself in sadness, he traveled offworld to another Earthrealm where he bumped into a human male named Watt. Strangely enough, the male in question made Edward ponder on sexuality as a whole, even going so far as to defend Watt against another male who had made disparaging comments towards them and nearly hit Watt for them simply sitting together at a table. After the scuffle was resolved and discussion was had, Edward took Watt back to Terrater with him, at which the human became a Dragonmarked. Concerned for the human's safety, and at the orders of Lady Dwayna, he looked after Watt at his home at the museum, who eventually healed his nightmarish pain via Spirit magic. Realizing their mutually developing feelings for each other, they soon after became significant others and subsequently got married a few months later. With all the new changes in his life, Edward saw fit to change himself as well, giving himself shorter hair and wearing more casual attire from time to time. Powers and Abilities Soul Auxilary Android: Built to be the host to a soul from the pieces of his old self, Edward is a highly advanced android that has the capability to feel emotion genuinely. He has modified himself extensively, to the point where he has near-perfect human functionality in almost every respect. He even looks and feels like a regular human might due to advanced holograms, excepting for the fact that he is perfectly symmetrical. Edward has the capacity to combine technology with magical energies in his inventions, making him a very unique and skilled inventor. He has direct connection to the internet and is able to pull up reference to any information he pleases, but he may not retain all of the information if he is otherwise distracted. Equipment and Items Visor: Due to the fact that he is not very expressive usually, Edward built himself a visor that displays his emotional reactions via changing color. for example, it will turn red if he is embarrassed or feeling in love, yellow for moments of happiness, blue for sadness, etc. The neutral color for his visor is purple. Gallery EdwardAndroid.jpg|Credit to Dwayna DragonFire Category:Character Page Category:Male Category:PC Category:Android